The Book of One-Shots
by TheSoulOfADragon
Summary: A number of one-shots, both Canon scenes and fictional. Based on all worlds of the HTTYD franchise, i.e, HTTYD, HTTYD,2 Dreamworks dragons (Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk) and Gift of the Night Fury. All are one-shots.
1. I Would Never Hurt Him

_**Time**__** setting:**__** Post HTTYD2**_

_**Point Of View:**__** Toothless**_

_**Genre:**__** Angst**_

I walked through the woods, making my way to the cove, where I had first met Hiccup. The boy, or rather, man, was out with his mate, Astrid. Truthfully, I liked that girl. She knows how to knock sense into him when necessary.

I spotted Cloudjumper. The dragon who took away Hiccup's mother. Frankly, it was confusing to keep track of all the family and friends Hiccup had. I had always thought he was a bit of a loner first, with him bugging me all the time back at the cove.

'Toothless.' Cloudjumper bowed to me and I rolled my eyes.  
'Don't' I warned him. The dragon and I had become close friends in the 6 months we've known each other and I knew him well enough to know he was teasing me.

'What?' The dragon asked innocently and I rolled my eyes. 'How are you?' He suddenly asked, his tone becoming serious.

'What do you mean?' I replied, surprised at the sincerity of his tone.

'I know no one's asked you this but how are you taking to the fact that you…killed Hiccup's father?'

Cloudjumper. He always flew straight to the point.

'Hiccup forgives me. And that helped me forgive myself.' I said uncertainly. The dragon was right. I hadn't talked to anyone about this. 'I'm glad I didn't hurt him the time he tried to get me back. I could never live with myself if I killed him.

'You're right. I suppose Stoick died a noble death, protecting his son.

'…Protecting his son?' I asked, confused. He wasn't protecting his son, as far as I knew, I just shot randomly at the first Viking I saw. The truth was, I didn't remember what happened. I figured I killed Stoick because I could taste the familiar smoky aftertaste of a plasma blast and could smell my flame on Stoick. That and the fact that Hiccup pushed me away at the time was proof enough.

'Yeah, you know, he got in the way of you trying to kill Hiccup.' Cloudjumper stated, looking at the sunset.

'I WHAT?' He was mistaken. I would never hurt Hiccup, ever. I would die to protect him.

'You…You don't remember?' He questioned.

'No.' I snarled. 'Tell me.'

'Toothless…..After Drago's Alpha got you under it's control, it ordered you to….kill Hiccup. You…well, you obliged. The person you shot at? It wasn't originally Stoick. It was Hiccup. Stoick just pushed him out of the way.' I knew it was a good idea to ask Cloudjumper because no other dragon would have been so honest. But the truth hurt.

I began walking backwards. I needed to be alone. I ran away, towards a little cave on the South of Berk. Cloudjumper didn't follow and I was grateful for that. _I…..I tried to hurt Hiccup? I tried to kill him?_ No. No I couldn't have. I shouldn't have!

I know I was under the control of the Alpha but I should have been able to snap out of it! I roared at the cave, like it was the cause of my troubles. When really, I was. _I tried to kill Hiccup._ The thought kept running through my mind as I shot plasma blast after plasma blast at the walls of the cave.

_What if his father hadn't reached in time? What if I had killed Hiccup! _I roared again, snarling and wishing I could get rid of the heavy feeling inside.

"Toothless?" Hiccup and his mate, Astrid, were standing at the mouth of the cave. He looked at me then turned to her and said something I couldn't hear. She nodded and left. Hiccup, my Hiccup, my rider, walked towards me.

"Hey Bud." He said in a soothing tone. "You okay?" His voice was full of concern and _affection. _Neither of which I deserved. I whimpered as he walked towards me.

_I tried to kill him._ I thought as I looked at him. _And he knew. But he forgave me within minutes. He still trusts me with his life. I don't deserve that._

He was right in front of me now. He wrapped himself around me, doing what humans called a hug. I whimpered again. _He still trusts me….._

"It's going to be okay." He whispered. "You may not be able to tell me what's going on but I'm always there for you. Just like you're always there for me."

And I agreed with him. I would always be there for him. Always. This would never happen again, I would never even think of hurting him. He was my Hiccup. My brother. And I would give my life up for him.

**Now hopefully you'll press that little review button and tell me what you think. Next update: Tomorrow.**


	2. The Nightmare

**I've made a few changes to the story. Now it will contain all kinds of one shots, not just from Toothless' POV. I know I promised this one about 3 days back but my laptop was out of order so I couldn't help it. SO, here it is.**

**_Time setting:_**_ Post HTTYD 1_

**_Point Of View:__Toothless_**

**_Genre:__ Angst_**

_I watched as Hiccup fell down, flames enveloping him and I dove after, trying to grab him. As I caught him, the flames surrounded us and I curled my wings around him. Hopefully, this would be enough. The fire wouldn't get through me. I was a dragon. Immune to fire. Of course it wouldn't get through me. The fire ceased and smoke took it's place, cinders floating through the air._

_I curled myself tighter around Hiccup. My Hiccup. Yet I couldn't bring myself to check if he was alright. The overpowering smell of his blood filled my senses and I feared what I would find. He was alive. I knew that much. He had to be. After all, this was Hiccup. _

_I heard his father, the burly man who captured me, call out. "Hiccup! HICCUP! SON!" He stopped in front of me. "Hiccup..." He said, as close to a whisper as the viking could manage. I turned over to face him, a wheeze leaving my throat as I began to realise how itchy it felt._

_He knelt down. "Oh son...I did this," He said, lowering his head. It took me about a minute to figure out that the man must think Hiccup was dead. My wings must be cowering him from sight._

_"I'm so...I'm so sorry." I lifted my wings. The man was sorry. Perhaps he would be put out of his misery now, to see his son alive. He rushed towards me, pulling the boy from my grasp as he threw his helmet down "Hiccup!" He placed his ear to his son's chest. And something that I didn't expect happened. His face fell and tears rolled down. _

_"He's gone..." He whispered. I immediately growled at him. How dare he lie like that! Hiccup wasn't dead. He was alive! He couldn't be dead. I pulled Hiccup from the man's grasp, the man who lied about his son being dead. Hiccup was just sleeping. Taking a nap as he does so often. He was going to wake up now, and scratch me under the chin, and we would go flying together._

"Toothless"

_Any moment now..._

"TOOTHLESS!"

_ Because Hiccup couldn't be dead. Hiccup was...Hiccup. The most stubborn of all Vikings. He had to be alive. He HAD to!_

"TOOTHLESS!" I pounced on the thing that was shaking me and I saw Hiccup under me. Alive. Breathing.  
""You alright bud? You were whining in your sleep. And tossing and turning. Not to mention the fireballs..." I howled with joy. I didn't kill him! I licked him, nuzzling my head to his and purring in happiness. He was alive. It was just a dream. Just a dream. I gave him another slobbery lick and the boy under me groaned but I couldn't care less. He was alive. And if I had anything to do with it, it'll stay that way.

**Yes, Toothless, it'll stay that way. Now press that review button and make my day!**


	3. The Storm

_**Time setting:**__** Post HTTYD2 (No Spoilers though)**_

_**Point Of View:**__** None**_

_**Genre:**__** Humor**_

Toothless sighed as Hiccup jumped off his back, hooking his arms to his 'wings'. Didn't the boy ever learn? This was bound to end in disaster. Again. He never understood why Hiccup insisted on learning to fly on his own. After all, he had a dragon didn't he?

"Yeah!" Hiccup hooted as he nosed dived towards the ground. Toothless curled his wings and shot downwards until he was flying (falling would be more appropriate here) parallel to his rider.

When the boy noticed Toothless' glum expression, he laughed.

"Come on! Smile a bit! Nothing is going to happen." The dragon grumbled in reply, mimicking Hiccup's tone as he made a face, causing Hiccup's laughter to increase.

It was when they were out of the cloud cover when Hiccup finally decided to spread his fake wings and the dragon followed his example, both gaining altitude due to the drift. Toothless allowed himself to grin. He had to admit, no matter how dangerous, this was fun.

Hiccup hooted and the dragon roared along with him as the winds pulled them both back into the cloud cover.

"Hiccup!"

The dragon turned his head towards Astrid's voice and his grin widened when he saw Stormfly. He flew towards the pair, delighted, completely forgetting about his rider. Or so he pretended.

"Uh...Toothless? You know I can't turn on these things, right?" Hiccup called out to his dragon, trying to flap with his leather wings. Toothless snorted in reply. This would teach Hiccup to learn how to fly without him. Besides, they were high up in the blue skies, not a land form to be seen.

"Toothless!" Astrid said, stern. He looked up at her with huge puppy dog eyes. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Go get him before hie finds a mountain to crash into or something. He's flown pretty far off, I can't see him anymore and there's a storm approaching, which is why I came to-"

Her words were cut off as the Night Fury flew as fast as he could towards the direction his rider had been gliding. The fact that Hiccup could be in danger scared him and knowing him, he's probably headed straight for the..

"Storm! Toothless! Help!" Hiccup screamed as the dragon shot towards him, clasping him safely as he curled his wings around him. The night fury looked around, Trying to find some sense in the dark as he spotted a tiny island. He dropped Hiccup on the ground and the rain pelted down on the both of them.

"There!" Hiccup screamed over the thunder. "A cave!" Toothless seemed to notice it as well as he grabbed his rider and flew for it.

Toothless shook his head as he tried to get rid of the water. Hiccup ruffled his hair as well.

"That was...really close, huh?" Hiccup said nervously. The dragon looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He curled his tail around his legs and pulled him to the ground.

"Oww..." Hiccup moaned. Toothless snorted and went over to him, dropping his head onto his stomach as Hiccup left out a strangled 'oomph'. They would leave once the storm stopped but till then he was stuck with his overprotective dragon being...well, extra overprotective.


	4. Ilness

It all started during Dragon Training. Hiccup was teaching the new trainees some simple flight manoeuvres when the throbbing in his head began. It was mild at first but as the loop - de - loops and upside-downs increased, the pain became much more prominenet.

Hiccup, being...well, Hiccup, decided not to pay much attention to it. But a person, Viking or not, could only take so much and he decided that if he was to get through the day, an hour's rest was needed.

That did not, however, mean that Hiccup was even going to mention to anyone that he felt the slightest bit unwell. After all, Vikings still did value strength and as Chief, the rider felt obliged to maintain a strong exterior at all times. Diseases were hilghly looked down on in Berk and he refused to let the people's respect for him drop.

"Okay guys," Hiccup said as they got off. "You're done. Practise well and I suppose it's Fishlegs' class tommorow?" The eager heads of the young riders nodded with awed faces, none of them noticing the slight crease in his forehead and the fact that he had stopped the class much earlier than usual.

"Okay, good. If you have any problems, I'm always free."

As they left the Arena, Hiccup leant slightly against Toothless. The dragon made a questioning noise and Hiccup shrugged it off, saying he just felt tired. Toothless didn't believe a word of this because he knew that tiredness would never deter Hiccup from flying. Only illness would. He could also sense that his rider's skin was heating up so he scooped Hiccup up and placed him on his back, carrying him back to their home.

Hiccup protested weakly but gave in soon, glad to finally have his feet, or foot, of the ground. Toothless dropped Hiccup and his bed and sat near, keening softly.

"I'm fine, bud," Hiccup reassured. "Just," he yawned, " sleepy." Hiccup pulled the warm furs around him and fell asleep, sure that he would wake up in an hour.

Hiccup woke up, expecting to feel better, instead groaning at the extreme pounding in his head. "It's like there's a forge in there," Hiccup murmured to Toothless. He placed his hand on his forehead and scowled. He was running a fever, and a high one at that. There was no way he was getting out of bed. His plan was to lie in for the rest of the day. He should be fine by tomorrow.

The sound of the door slamming echoed through the house. Okay, plan change.

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice called out. He winced at how loud it was and walked towards Toothless.

"We've got to get out of here," He muttered. "I don't want Astrid fussing over me." The dragon immediately felt the heat radiating of his body and tried to convince him he wasn't well enough to go flying.

"Just to the cove." He assured Toothless. "Come on." Toothless snorted but he could hear the urgency in his voice and let him get on. Tthe two leaped out the window, just in time for Astrid to make her way to the room. Luckily, she didn't spot them so they were safe. Sort of. Now all they had to do was knock Hiccup upside the head so he would stop being an idiot.

Toothless lay his rider down and growled at him. If the dragon could talk, Hiccup was sure he would be cursing him for being so stubborn.

"Toothless," Hiccup whined, "I'm fine! Really!" The dragon snorted at him. "Okay, maybe that's a lie but you know what will happen if the village knows. Either they'll think I'm weak or they'll baby me. I don't need either.

Hiccup then proceeded to cough, leaning over and bracing himself on the ground. The dragons eyes immediately widened as he saw this, placing his head on his rider worriedly.

"It's," Hiccup coughed, wheezed and coughed again before continuing "fine". Toothless was ready to shake him now. This was a lot of things but fine wasn't one of them. First the head ache, which he could brush off since Hiccup had a lot of those. Then the fever, though the dragon didn't really understand what a 'fever' was to it's full extent. What was the matter with a little heat? But now this, a cough that sounded like he was trying to rid his body of his lungs. He decided that it was necessary to call someone. Astrid. Valka. Fishlegs. Heck, even Snoutlout or the twins!

Toothless turned to look at his tail. It was still on automatic. Good. That just made his work easier. He caught Hiccup's shoulders between his front paws and took off, his back legs curling around Hiccup too. Now that the boy was trapped, he began searching for someone that could help.

"Toothless! No, no, no no no, don't you dare! I know what you're up to, you over-grown, winged, lizard!" Hiccups comments continued, the dragon ignoring his words completely.

Hiccup finally stopped talking, trailing off about 'being kidnapped by your own dragon'. Toothless, however, had more success in completing his goals as he spotted Astrid making her way threw the woods, towards the cove. Suprisingly, she was on foot, but he would worry about that later.

Toothless flew down, plopping Hiccup on the ground at her feet. The boy groaned.

"Toothless?" Astrid questioned. She looked at the dragon, then the boy, then the dragon again. Her face contorted into an odd expression, somthing that was both worried and triumphant. Worried because the groaning boy at her feet didn't look too good and triumphant because she finally found him.

When Hiccup woke up, he felt loads better. He opened his eyes to see Astrid sitting on a chair by his bed.

"Hey," he croaked. Astrid looked at him and smiled, causing his heart to beat just a little faster. She hugged him tight and held him for a few seconds before letting go and socking him in the arm.

"Owwww..." He groaned. "Isn't it usually the other way around?" She scowled at him. "You idiot," she hissed. "What in Thor's name were you thinking?"

He grinned sheepishly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You should be fine by tomorrow. Gothi gave me some medicine, it's on that stool." They both turned their heads towards the green chunky sludge. Hiccup's face scrunched up.

"A spoon of it five times a day and you should be fine. And before you ask, no. I don't know what's wrong with you, I can't understand half the things Gothi writes. So you and your insatiable curiosity are going to have to deal with it." He pouted.

"Where's Toothless?" He asked, suddenly realizing the lack of dragons in the room.

"Oh, you know...standing out guarding the house and snarling at anyone who so much as looks his way," Astrid said casually. Hiccup, however, found it impossible to keep a straight face and began laughing which lead to coughing which lead to panting. He looked at her sheepishly while she just shook her head. She took a bunch of animal furs and dumped it on his head, walking off with a 'You're an idiot, keep yourself out of trouble, drink your medicine.' He just grinned. Life was going back to its previous state on Berk.


End file.
